Trapped in Time
by hazel-dream
Summary: When 17 year ols Megan Evan's gets in an accident and goes back in time to the Fudal Era, her world turns upside down. Especially after meeting the handsome, cold, Sesshomaru...NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Well………hi there everyone!

This is a Inuyasha fanfic…………..SessOCC…………….in this fic sess and everyone else in Japan speaks English just because I have no clue how to speak any Japanese so yeah……………I do know French though…………….but that's not important

Megan's POV

Five minutes until I can finally get out of this hell hole!

I glared at the clock, as if my mood would make the minute hand move faster…………damn………..it's not working. Figures.

"Miss Evans!"

My bright green eyes snapped back to the front of the class where my Science teacher Mr. Barnes had his stupid meter stick pointed in my direction. It's like it was permanently attached to his meaty little hand. I smiled innocently into his big blue eyes that were surrounded by a pair of huge gold rimmed glasses……..he looked like Harry Potter's Uncle .

"Yes Mr. Barnes?" I asked.

"Would you care to pay attention? Or should I send you to the principle's office?" he smirked as if he had just said something remotely intelligent.

"No Mr. Barnes," I mumbled.

He nodded.

"As I was saying. During tomorrow's camping trip we will experience first hand the amazing happenings of the weather patterns of the mountains."

Oh shit. Not the camping trip. Not again!

Every year since grade nine I would be stuck in this class and every friggen year Mr. Barnes would take us on this 'educational' camping trip to the mountains just outside of Victoria. Last year we went up there to study bugs, and the year before that clouds. CLOUDS! Why the hell couldn't we study them from the school roof?

"It will be a one night trip this year, and the tent groups will be as followed," he continued, "Tanner Dennor, Chris Ellis, Mike Link, and Travis Kermy in tent 1. Michelle King, Kylie Preston, Tori Jackson, Kim Chang in tent 2. Brandon Kellen, Jared Wist, James Kaye in tent 3. Jaimee Hubert, Megan Evans and Chelsea James in tent 4."

God please kill me now.

Jaimee Hubert and Chelsea James?

Someone must truly hate me up there.

It was just my luck to be stuck with the school's two biggest gossips. Jaimee and I use to be best friends in grade school but then she turned bitch on me and started to hang out with Chelsea.

The bell went off just then and I bolted for the door, dragging my black backpack behind me.

Pushing through the crowd of students I finally got to my locker and put in the combo.

Checking my self quickly in the mirror I fixed my long brown curly hair which I had inherited from my mother. Tired eyes stared back at me and my make-up was starting to wear thin from the full day.

Thank god school's over.

The next day my mom tearfully said goodbye to me as I made my way to the bus that would take me on two days of camping hell.

"Do you have everything that you need?" my mom asked.

I had packed everything I could into my backpack. Three changes of clothes (you never know what could happen), bug spray, a bag of trail mix, a kit-Kat bar, first aid kit, makeup necessities, a pair of boxers and long t-shirt to sleep in, flashlight, water bottle, pocket knife, hat, and mp3.

And of course. Duck tape. I almost never go anywhere without a small roll of it. You never know when you will need to do a quick fix job. Either that or tape someone's mouth shut.

"Yeah I think I got everything mom. See you tomorrow." I smiled and climbed onto the bus.

"Megan over here!" my best friend Kylie called from the back of the bus.

I sat down next to her, put on my mp3, and waited for the hour bus ride to be over.

"Welcome to the great outdoor people!" Mr. Barnes yelled out later that night after dinner.

We hat cooked hotdogs over the fire. I hate hot dogs. So I ate some trail mix and a hot dog bun.

"Well it's 10 o'clock so time for bed everyone!"

There was sniggers and groans from around the camp. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Barnes always assumed that we had gone to sleep when in reality half the class always went to a secluded area to make-out or drink.

Last year I had gotten caught so this year I would so not be taking part.

"Megan?" Chelsea asked about and hour later.

"What?"

"I left my sweater at the fire pit, will you come with me to get it?" she asked softly.

"You're 17 years old get it yourself," I mumbled.

"Come on! I hate the dark and there might be bears!" she whimpered.

I groaned and got out of bed, grabbing my backpack. Normally I wouldn't take it but I really don't trust leaving it with Jaimee all alone.

"Thanks so much," Chelsea beamed as we made our way through the dark."

I am such a helpful citizen. Not.

"Yeah," was my reply.

Just as we reached the fire pit I felt a cold drop of water on my cheek.

"Shit it's gonna rain!' I exclaimed.

Chelsea wrapped the sweater around her head just as it began to downpour.

Lucky bitch, my hair was gonna be so frizzy by morning.

She shrieked and ran ahead of me desperate to get out of the rain.

"Loser," I mumbled.

I continued walking back, cursing the whole world and this stupid camping trip. Why the hell couldn't I live in Saskatchewan? They don't have mountains, which means no camping trips. Unless of course they camped out in fields…………

Suddenly a blast of thunder startled me and I lost my footing. I screamed as I fell over a ledge and tumbled ten feet to the floor where I hit my head, and everything went black.


	2. A Time Not Her Own

THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY!

Chapter two: A time not her own

Megan's POV

My eyes opened to the sound of a bird chirping and the glare of the sun in my eyes.

Argh. How long have I been out?

I checked my watch, noon already? Why hadn't anyone come looking for me?

I looked around, trying to remember where I was. Instead of the rocky surface that I had been walking on all last night I was sitting in a large meadow of grass.

"Weird," I said softly to myself.

I got up and dusted of my jeans and my blue t-shirt and jean jacket. Looking around I spotted my backpack laying on the ground as few feet next to me. I picked it up and continued to look around, following a path that led up hill.

"I wonder where-"

My words were cut of when I reached the top of the hill, and my mouth flew open.

Instead of the campground there was a huge meadow that stretched for at least ten miles, and right in the middle of it was a couple dozen houses made of wood.

"Where the hell am I?" my voice was higher then I would have liked it to be.

My legs turned to pudding and I collapsed on the ground.

I didn't hear the sound of hoof beats approaching me from behind.

"Hello there," a soft voice made me jump.

When I turned around I saw an old woman and a young man that looked as if he could have been her son.

"Who are you?" the young man stepped in front of the old women and put his hand on something on his waist.

It was a sword.

A SWORD! In the year 2005? Why the hell would anyone be carrying a friggen sword?

"I'm Megan Evan's," I said quickly, "can I ask you something?"

The man growled, and the old woman rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind my son dear, he isn't too friendly around strangers. What is it that you want to know?" she smiled and my nerves calmed a bit.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You are just outside of the Kaki village of the Western Lands," she replied.

"Kaki village? Western Lands? What the hell are you talking about?" I replied shrilly.

The old women looked taken aback and her son drew his sword.

"How dare you use that language in front of my mother! You will pay!" he lunged at me with the sword and I screamed, ducking out of the way.

"You freak what the fuck are you doing swinging a sword at me?" I yelled.

He ignored me and swiped at me again, this time he caught my shoulder and I yelped in pain.

Deciding that he was serious I turned and ran into the forest that surrounded us.

He didn't follow.

When I was far enough away I stopped to look at my shoulder. It was bleeding, but it wasn't a deep cut. Pulling out my first aid kit I cleaned it and put a bandage on it.

"Stupid idiot, just wait until I call the cops on his sorry ass," I mumbled under my breath.

Before I could continue my pointless ranting I heard something move from behind me. I turned around quickly, pulling out my pocket knife, think it was the son.

But when I looked it was only a dog.

Or at least it looked like a dog.

It was definitely bigger then any dog I had ever seen. It's white hair seemed to twist out in all directions and…wait…did I just see three eyes blinking at me?

"Holy shit!" I breathed as three red eyes blinked at me.

I stood up slowly and began to back away from it.

"Good doggie. Such a pretty doggie. Doggie stay. Stay," I cooed at it and began to growl/

"Oh shit."

And with that I turned and ran, the thing close at my heels.

Why me? Why me? Where the hell was my class?

Please say I'm dreaming.

Suddenly I tripped over a tree root and went face first into the dirt.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, "these were my favorite jeans!"

I twisted around when I heard a growl from above me.

I had almost forgotten about that dog thing. It was standing over me, teeth bared. It must have at least a hundred teeth in there! There is NO way that this thing is a dog. Maybe it's a bear, or some science experiment gone wrong.

I remember watching all the movies where people's lives would flash before their eyes just before they died. I had always thought that it was a bunch of bullshit until now. Seriously my whole flashed by me in like two second. Wow was it boring.

Then suddenly, the dog was gone. One minute it was about to rip my head off then it was being hurled into a tree with a sword through it's gut.

I was in shock. I had never seen a dead thing before. Sure the frogs in biology but this was disgusting!

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up into a pair of cold golden eyes framed by silver hair that almost reached the ground.

It was a guy. Maybe twenty, twenty two and wow was he hot! He had a well shaped face with high cheekbones and two scars on each of his cheeks that were shaped like claw marks. In the middle of his forehead was a tattoo of a crescent moon. And-

Was he wearing make-up?

Before I could analyze him more closely he retrieved his sword and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled and chased after him.

I caught up to him and walked beside him, trying to get his attention.

He was wearing a weird out fit. It was this big white thing with armor and two swords tied to his hip. He also had this big fluffy thing wrapped around his shoulders and waist.

"Um, excuse me," I said, "I just wanted to thank you. For saving me back there I mean."

No response.

How rude.

"Hello!"

I waved my hand in front of his face and I noticed the muscle in his jaw tighten.

So he did know I was there, which meant that he was being rude on purpose!

"Look buddy I am trying to talk to you here!"

I tapped him on the shoulder.

I didn't even see it coming, his hand I mean. It just shot out of no where and grabbed my wrist.

Out of instinct I tried to pull away. But his grip on me was like iron.

"Don't touch me," his voice was low and cold.

"I won't if you won't," I gestured to his hand around my wrist.

He looked me in the eye and held on for a moment longer to make it clear that he didn't take orders. After a few seconds he let go. Then he walked away.

"Wait!" I went after him again.

He stopped and I almost ran into him from behind but I stopped my self just in time.

"I want to thank you for saving me," I said.

"You already did," he mumbled.

I nodded, "Yes but I never got a response."

He turned around and looked me up and down. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Why do you dress so odd?" he asked after scanning my clothes.

"Me?" I asked looking at my jeans, "what about you? You look like someone from 1500!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

What?

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.

"What is your name human?"

Human? What the hell was his problem?

"Um, it's Megan Evan's, you?"

"Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. "

Sesshomaru? What kind of name it that?

"Western Lands? Of what?" I asked.

His eyes grew colder. "Japan of course."

Japan?

"Then what are you doing in Canada?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. Well guess what? I m perfectly sane, the cat scan proved it!

"I don't know what you mean by this Ca-na-da, but you are standing on my land," he said sharply.

I looked around again. Now that I think about it, it does seem different here. The trees, weather, people. There wasn't a car in sight and-

Oh god.

"Um Sesshomaru?" I asked, my face chalk white, "what year is it?"

"It is the year 1505 of course."

Least to say I passed out. Again.


	3. Eyes Of Gold

CHAPTER THREE!

Chapter 3: eyes of gold

Sesshomaru's POV

She asked what year it was, so I told her. I do not understand why the mere date would make her faint. Humans. Such weak creatures.

I didn't let her fall though. I caught just before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style. She was very light and frail for a human. Though maybe it is because I have not encountered many human women before.

I couldn't help but look at her as she lay in my arms. She looked to be very young, in her seventeenth or eighteenth summer maybe. He curly brown hair was rather odd as not many women have that style of hair, not to mention it framed her face in an odd way. Though it was rather attractive…

Her skin was very pale. I wonder if she gets much sunlight? Maybe that is what made her faint so suddenly, the sun.

As I held onto her I noticed that her clothes allowed me to see and feel every curve of her body. She wore pants that clung to her legs, and a shirt that revealed a small area of skin on her stomach. I tried to ignore it. Women do not often wear pants, let alone show skin. It is disrespectful.

It was her eyes that had intrigued me the most. Though I could not see them now I could not get them out of my mind. Bright green with specks of gold and brown, very odd.

I noticed that she began to shake a bit. The wind was rather chilly and her clothes thin. She would need to stay warm in order to stay alive.

Wait.

Why do I care about what happens to this mere human?

Why the hell did I save her in the first place?

It was Rin who had spotted her running from the wolf demon. She had started jumping up and down and pointing, wanting me to save her.

I did it for Rin. Not for this…Megan.

I smirked.

Yes, I merely did it to please Rin.

As I approached the gathering of trees I noticed Rin and Jaken running out to greet me. I had told Jaken to watch out for Rin while I killed the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and clung to my leg.

"Why do you carry that filthy human in your arms my Lord?" Jaken's high pitched voice rung in my sensitive ears.

Not wanting to respond, for I did not know the answer myself I merely kicked him to the side.

"Do not question my actions Jaken," I replied in a steely voice.

"Forgive me my Lord!" he whimpered.

Rin smiled and knelt beside the human as I lay her against a tree.

"She is beautiful my Lord," Rin examined Megan and played with her hair, pulling it straight and then letting it bounce back into place, "look at her hair! Why does she dress so funny? What is her name? Where does she come from?"

"You may ask her when she wakes Rin," I responded simply.

She smiled brightly.

It never ceased to amaze me how such a small human could contain so much joy.

"Is she coming with us back to the castle my Lord?" Jaken asked from behind me.

I was going to leave her here.

Or kill her.

Which ever one came first.

Looking at her again sighed softly. I could not leave her in these clothes. They were too revealing. She would be harasses, raped, or sold as a village whore by sunset.

"Yes, she will come with us for the time being," I said.

Once again I find myself wondering, why do I show concern for this human? If it were anyone else I would have left them to die, but I find myself becoming curious as too who this girl is.

MEGAN'S POV

I woke up to find myself looking at the clouds.

'wow what a dream', I thought, 'I dreamed that there was this dog thing, and then this hot guy with golden eyes---'

I gasped when my eyes finally focused and I found myself in the arms of …Sesshomaru?

"Put me down you fucking pervert!" I screamed and punched him in the jaw.

He dropped my instantly and I fell right on my ass. Owww.

I felt a two hangs grab me by the shoulder and hold me up off of the ground.

"How dare you strike me," a cold voice hissed.

Ouch. Why did he have such long finger nails?

Wait…they almost look like…claws.

"Claws!" I screeched.

"Wench, have you never seen a demon before?" a little green frog like man said from the ground beside me.

"Demon?" I asked, "what the hell are you talking about? And why do you look like a frog?"

"I am not a frog!" the frog guy yelled.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Sesshomaru still had a good grip on my shoulders and it was starting to hurt.

When I looked back at him I came face to face with those cold gold eyes.

Wow shivers.

"Could you put me down already? Look, I'm sorry I hit you but you startled me!" I explained.

He put me down and let out a low growl.

Seriously, this guy just GROWLED at me.

Is that supposed to intimidate me!

Just then a small girl in and orange dress with long scruffy brown hair tugged on my arm. Her big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Will you be Rin's friend?" she asked.

AWWWWW!

She was sooooooooo cute!

I smiled and knelt beside her.

"Of course I will," I smiled, "my name is Megan."

"Yeah!"

Then she started to run in circles around me, laughing and singing my name.

It was then that I remembered everything that had happened. I woke up in Japan, 500 years into the past. I was almost killed….twice, saved by a demon. And I didn't have the slightest clue on how I was going to get home…

I am so screwed.


	4. Not Alone

Thank you to everyone who review! Keep em comin! Hahahahaha lol

Chapter 4: Not Alone

MEGAN'S POV

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked after we continued walking for about twenty minutes.

No response.

Rin tugged on my arm.

"You are coming to Lord Sesshomaru's castle with me!" she smiled, "It is a long walk from here and Rin hates walking, but she will do it because Lord Sesshomaru tells her that she has too! Rin likes Lord Sesshomaru, he brought me back from the dead!"

What the--

"What do you mean Rin?" I asked.

"I will tell you the story," she grasped her little hand in mine as we walked, "I use to live in a village. The other villagers were mean to me and would beat me. One day I found Lord Sesshomaru hurt from battle in the forest, so I helped him!"

Sesshomaru tensed ahead of us.

I smirked.

"One day wolves came into the village and killed everyone! I tried to run but the caught me. That's all I remembered until I woke up and Lord Sesshomaru had saved me! I have followed him ever since."

"That is a very sweet story Rin," I smiled down at her, "he must care for you very much."

She smiled and nodded.

I looked ahead at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem like the kind of guy…sorry….demon who would save a dying girl like that.

I guess I was wrong.

"Where are you from Megan?" Rin asked a while later.

"Well, I am not from around here that's for sure," I laughed to myself.

"Will you go back home?" her lip jutted out in a pout.

I frowned and looked at my feet, "I don't know how to get home. I don't know if I'll ever go back."

Rin squeezed my hand.

"Well the you can stay here with Rin and Sesshomaru. You can be my big sister!"

I smiled and tried to hold back the tears that had begun to build in my eyes.

Sesshomaru's POV

I could smell the salt from her tears, and in unfamiliar feeling welled inside of me. Could it be pity?

"Megan," I called for her, "come walk with me for a moment."

She hesitated but eventually came and walked beside me, her hands in her lap.

"Where are you truly from?" I asked.

She paused.

"This is going to sound crazy and you probably won't believe me, but, I am from 500 years into the future. From Canada, which is on the other side of the world. I was camping with my school group when it started to rain. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. I guess that I fell and blacked out. When I woke up I was here. I don't have the slightest clue how to get back," she said softly, "Sometimes I think that maybe this is all just a dream and I'll wake up sooner or later."

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

She adjusted the strange thing on her back. It looked like a basket, but different.

"What is that on your back?" he asked.

"Oh this?" she pulled it off and held it in her arms, "it's my backpack. I use it to carry and supplies that I may need."

"I believe you," I said after a while, "I have seen one of those back packs before."

"Really? You believe that I'm from the future? Where have you seen a back pack?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Mt younger brother, Inuyasha, a woman travels with him who has a bag like yours. She too, dresses in an odd manner. Perhaps she knows of your time," I stated.

Megan's POV

There's someone else? So I'm not alone in this weird time warped thing.

"Where can I find her?" I asked.

"Her and Inuyasha travel constantly so they are not easy to find. When we get to my castle I will send for them, but I cannot guarantee that they would come," he said.

"Why not?"

"My brother and I do not get along," he said simply.

His voice was cold. He obviously didn't like this Inuyasha character. I wouldn't ask about him anymore.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," I smiled, "but, why are you doing this for me?"

He jaw clenched and eyes flickered, but otherwise he was emotionless.

What a stiff.

"You do not belong here," he said, "you are a burden that I would like to dispose of quickly. Sending you back to your time will be for the best."

Ouch.

Way harsh you ass whole!

A burden? Me?

That hurt actually.

Not wanting to talk to him anymore I merely nodded and fell back so that I could walk with Rin.

Sesshomaru's POV

I had sensed her whole body tense when I called her a burden.

I will not feel remorse though.

She is outspoken and defiant to authority. I needed to put her in her place.

She has touched me more then once and has even thought to strike me! Me! The great Lord Sesshomaru!

I will not feel remorse.

And yet part of me does.


	5. a new lifestyle

I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE U ALL!

Chapter 5: a new lifestyle

Megan's POV

What an ass hole……………..burden my ass………………if he wants a burden then I'll show him a burden!

"Megan?" Rin's little hand tugged on my shirt and I was jolted back to reality.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you mad? Has something upset you?" she asked.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"No, of course not Rin, why would you think that?" I put on a big fake smile.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You were staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head as if you wished to burn a hole through it! Rin was wondering if you two had a fight while walking together."

Well that sure made me swallow that smile.

This kid was smart.

"It's nothing to worry about Rin," I smiled at her, this time it was genuine.

Rin began to jump up and down smiling and laughing, pointing ahead of us.

Was she having a seizure or what?

"Look Megan look!" she ran ahead of Sesshomaru and continued to point, "the castle!"

I look passed her and my jaw dropped.

Wow.

Now that was a castle.

It wasn't like the castles I had seen on the internet. It was still made of stone, but it seemed as though more care and hard work was put into it. Each stone seemed to fit perfectly into its own spot. There was ivy covering the east wing, and climbed up one of the northern turrets. Even from a distance I could see a beautiful deep blue fabric curtaining the windows. Nestled in front of the castle was a small village where villagers hustled around like mice.

It was strange though, most castles had a large wall surrounding it. But this castle seemed as if nothing protected it at all.

It seemed so perfect. As if from a fairytale.

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched her from the corner of my eye as we entered the castle. She gazed at the rooms, and touched the drapery as if she had never seen anything like it before. Though perhaps she does not have things like this in her time.

"Megan," I called to her and she taken out of her trance, "follow me. Jaken, take Rin to her room, Megan will find her there later."

Jaken merely nodded and he and Rin left leaving me and the nervous girl alone.

"Come," I said and started down the east wing.

She followed in silence. Strange for her.

"The left corridor leads to the dinning hall, and to the right is a library and study," I pointed out to her as we went.

I stopped at a large handcrafted wooden door. I opened them and beckoned for her to follow.

Megan's POV

He led me into a room. It was beautiful. The walls were a pale yellow, though the furniture was covered in cloth as if no one had entered the room in years.

A chill went down my spine.

This room had belonged to someone important. I can feel it. I hope that I won't be staying here though, it gives me the creeps.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large closet and opened it.

He looked me over once and then pulled out a large box. He handed it to me.

Wow, a box…you shouldn't have?

"Open it," he instructed.

When I did I gasped.

It was a dress of some kind.

It was white silk with pale pink flowers and green leaves embroidered on it. It felt like a feather in my hands.

"Put it on, those clothes are not suitable if you are going to live in my household," he said and began to walk toward the door, "the rest of the clothes in that closet will be sent to your room later on. Follow me."

And then he was off again, and I was running to catch up with him.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" I said as I caught up with him, "I can't wear this I mean, its not mine, and, and, it's just so beautiful."

"You will wear it." his voice was cold.

Wow don't have to bite my head off…

"Who's was it?" I asked softly.

He paused and his pace slowed somewhat.

"My mother's," he said.

Before I could respond he opened a door to the right and led me in.

Wow

I say it again. Wow.

The walls were a soft blue color with dark blue drapes hanging from the windows that overlooked the small village. There was a canopy bed on one wall with dark blue sheets. There was also a mirror, closet, sitting area, and even an art easel.

"This is your room," he said, "Rin's room is directly across from you. Dress quickly, she will be expecting you."

And with that he left.

And then it hit me.

My room. New clothes. New life. I was stuck here. For how long? I don't know these people, or their customs. How the hell am I going to fit in?

I couldn't stand it.

I began to cry.

God I hate crying…


	6. The Insensitive Jerk

Well here's another chapter! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 6: the insensitive jerk

Megan's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror after putting on the dress.

Wait, Sesshomaru had called it a kimono.

The kimono was contemporary and yet it clung to all the right places. His mother must have been my size.

God my hair is such a mess.

Well I guess that's what happens after you travel 500 years into the past!

I am so gonna be sick.

There was a knock at the door and the small frog man entered.

"Yes Jaken?" I asked.

"Rin has been asking for you for the past hour! Surly it does not take you that long to settle.," he yelled.

Oh my god! How has Sesshomaru been able to stand that voice! I have only heard it like five times and I wanna rip his voice box out!

"Humans," he said under his breath, "waist of space to my opinion."

Oh that's it.

I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground so that his face was level with mine.

"Now that's just rude," I hissed at him, "If I hear you say anything like that again, I will not hesitate to turn you into a biology experiment!"

Least to say he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

After putting my hair up in a jeweled clip I found on the night table, I walked across the hall into Rin's room.

The walls were pink, with white sheets and curtains. The floor was scattered with handmade dolls and animals.

"Megan!" Rin jumped up off the floor and clung to my waist. She was wearing a yellow kimono with pink and white birds lightly embroidered on it.

"You sure look cute!" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

She looked up at me and her eyes sparkled.

"You look like an angel!" she breathed, "will you do my hair before dinner?"

I smiled, "of course!"

I had always wanted to do this! I have a twin sister back home, but she would never let me do this.

I wonder if I will ever see you again.

Rin sat on a small stool and I perched myself on her window seat. Taking the brush and water bottle that had been in my back pack I began to spray her hair.

"What is that?" she giggled.

"A special bottle that sprays water on your hair so that it's easier to brush," I said.

She was quiet after that and let me continue brushing. Her hair was matted and full of knots from traveling so much. Sesshomaru and Jaken obviously have no experience with hair care.

Then why is Sesshomaru's hair so nice?

…………..moving on…

About ten minutes later her hair was done. And it looked pretty good too. Once all the knots were out it fell straight over her shoulders in soft wisps. Instead of putting it all up I took a small amount from each side and pinned it back with a smaller pin.

The door opened a crack and a small women with black hair that fell past her waist entered. She was quite plump, and had red rosy cheeks.

"Excuse me Miss Rin and Miss Megan, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the dining hall," she said.

"Thank you Keri!" Rin smiled happily.

I stood up and took Rin's hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like my hair? Do you think he will say anything?" she asked quietly.

I squeezed her hand, "of course he will."

Sesshomaru's POV

I had been sipping my drink when they came in.

Rin looked different. Her hair was neat and half of it was tied back.

Megan followed in after her, her eyes showed that she was deep in thought. It was amazing how her emotions shone in her eyes.

The kimono was much better then the clothes she had been wearing before. It was rather flattering and I found myself staring longer then I probably should have. My eyes went back up to her face and a strange feeling came to my chest, almost as if I had stopped breathing for a moment. Her hair was up and a few strands framed her face.

She was rather beautiful.

Where had this thought come from?

"You hoo! Sesshomaru? Are you even with us?" her voice echoed in my ears and I came back to reality to find her green eyes staring at me questioningly.

"Sit," I commanded.

Her smiled vanished and she glared at me form where she sat.

I noticed Rin shooting glances at me and playing with her hair.

"Rin. Sit still," I said.

She immediately stopped moving and her eyes watered.

I could feel the glare Megan was giving me intensify.

What had I done?

"Megan, I have sent a messenger with a letter to find Inuyasha," I said after the first course had come and gone.

She merely nodded.

I looked at her and was taken aback to find her eyes filled with fury. Fury at me it seemed.

I stood up and abruptly left the table.

I do not deserve this.

Megan's POV

That bastard!

He so noticed Rin's hair! I saw the way he was looking at her. And yet he says nothing! Even when she was close to tears!

How can one guy be so insensitive.

He makes guys at home look like the next Romeos!

Rin sniffed, "he didn't notice. Why did he not say anything? Did he not like my hair?"

I reached across the table and took her hand, "Don't worry about him Rin, you look beautiful. Like a princess."

She wiped her tears and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Why don't you go and play with your toys Rin," I suggested.

She got up and went to the door, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'll be there in a minute Rin. I am just going to look around for a little bit."

I would look around.

But not at the castle.

I needed to talk with a certain someone.


	7. Get A Clue

Chapter 7: get a clue

Megan's POV

Castle's are nice. But I have one problem with them--

They are so friggen big!

I think I got lost at least twice. Whenever I saw any maids and tried to ask them how to get back to the dining hall, they would just nod and then walk away. Almost as if they were scared I would yell at them or something.

Wow. People in this time are weird.

Walking down the East wing I noticed a nice little walkway to the right.

"Sesshomaru never told me what this was," I mumbled to myself as I made my way down the corridor.

I emerged out of the walkway to find my self outside, directly in the center of the castle.

It was a garden.

There was flowers everywhere, pink, purple, blue, red, any color I could ever imagine. A cobble stone path led through the flowers to an open meadow that had a huge fountain right in the middle of it. It was of a woman who was holding the hand of a small child with long silver hair. Sesshomaru and his mother. There was a pool of water surrounding the pair like a moat.

I was never the kind of person who appreciated art, but this was amazing.

I looked closely at Sesshomaru's mother. She had the same crescent moon on her forehead, and eyes that looked at her son with love.

Leaving the fountain I walked around it to find more flowers that lead into a larger open space. At one end was five archery targets, and at another end, a flat surface made of stone. Probably for sword fighting or martial arts.

I looked up at the sky to find a full moon looking down on me. It was so bright! There was no lights from the city masking it, just the moon. Besides a few candle lit here and there, it was the only thing that lit the garden.

Lowering my eyes to the castle I noticed a large balcony at the North end of the castle. A lone figure was standing on the balcony, looking down into the garden at me.

Sesshomaru.

Suddenly I remembered why I went searching in the first place, and I looked away.

I went back inside the castle and headed down the North hallway.

Of course! Why the hell hadn't I thought of it before? This is Sesshomaru we are talking about! Of course he would have his room in the tallest tower at the head of the castle!

As I went around a corner I ran straight into to something hard and fell. Before I hit the ground I felt a hand grab my wrist while the other went around my waist to stop me from falling.

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

I was sitting out on the balcony trying to figure out why Megan seemed so mad and why Rin had almost started crying when I saw something.

A figure in white had entered my garden. Megan.

I watched her as the angry look left her features as she gazed at the garden. She walked down the path and walked right up to the fountain of my mother an I.

I remembered the day we posed for that monument. We had to stay in the position of holding hands for two hours while the artist got the basic structure. My mother, who was a powerful demon had smiled down at me, making childish faces, trying to make me laugh. I remembered laughing vaguely, for it isn't something I find my self doing since she died.

Megan moved from the fountain to the area where I train daily. She smiled slightly when she noticed the targets. Perhaps she herself trains for archery.

She looked up at the moon and I couldn't help but follow her gaze. The moon really was beautiful.

When I looked back at her I found her staring straight at me, and the angry look returned to her face. Then she turned and walked back into the castle.

I growled. How dare she look at me like that! As if I had actually done something wrong…

I turned and walked out of my chambers, eager to find her and demand an explanation.

Just as I turned the corner toward the garden I felt something small run into me and begin to fall. out of instinct I reached out to stop the figure from falling.

When I looked down to see who it was my golden eyes met bright green.

Megan,

Megan's POV

"Sesshomaru," I breathed, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you!"

He didn't say anything and I wondered if he had even heard me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I realized that he still wasn't letting me go. He was quite close to my face.

Hello, personal space much?

I cleared my voice and he immediately let me go, straightening up.

"I saw you in the garden. What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

I looked at my watch. It was only 9. It was then I noticed what he was wearing. He had taken off his stupid armor and sword and all the was left was a light white outfit.

Nice pajamas.

"It's like only nine!" I protested.

He didn't respond.

God this guy pisses me off sometimes…

Ok most of the time…

Ok ALL of the time!

"And by the way," I exclaimed, "why the hell were you such a jerk at dinner? Wait, let me rephrase, why are you such a jerk ALL OF THE TIME!"

I sighed.

Wow I feel better now that that is in the open.

He stared at me for a moment then his jaw clenched and… did his eyes just flash red on me?

"Who are you to talk to ME like that!" his voice was low and ice cold.

Wow, I think I would have felt better if he would have yelled at me, or hit me, or something…

"I am Megan Evan's and I can talk to you as I please you big jerk!" I yelled, "Why do you treat her like that? I did her hair all nice and she was all worried that you wouldn't like it! I saw you staring at her hair but you still didn't say anything!"

His eyes definitely flashed red this time.

That probably should have been a clue for me to shut my trap…but I didn't. I still had more to say.

"And you know what? It would be nice if you would show some emotion once in a while! You are always so rude and cold! You treat Jaken like dirt and he has done nothing but serve you to the best of his ability! And what's with the whole 'who are you to talk to ME like that?' you may be a friggen lord or whatever but that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like they are lower then you!" I stopped for a breath.

He took a step closer to me, his eyes had now turned blood red.

"I treat you with more respect then you and every disgusting human deserves!" he yelled.

I froze.

Disgusting human? Is that really what he thought of us? Of me? Of Rin?

I can't believe that I did what I did next.

I slapped him.

Hard. Right across the face.

And then I turned and ran, tears forming in my eyes, again.

Sesshomaru's POV

My cheek stung.

She had hit me. A mere human. Then she had turn and ran. I could smell the salt from her tears.

I had hurt her with my comment, I knew that.

But id didn't care.

Did I?

Rin's hair. That's why she had been crying. Because I hadn't said anything. I knew that she was fond of me, and yet why do I keep on pushing Rin away?

Pushing her away.

I thought that maybe Megan was mad at me for reasons all her own, but she was merely sticking up for Rin. Protecting her like a sister.

When she started to yell at me I was shocked. No women, human or demon, had ever dared to raise their voice at me, for it meant death. I had felt myself beginning to lose it, beginning to want her to stop yelling.

But I had just stood there. Confused at how one human girl had affected me this way.

Affected me to the point where I wanted to run my head into the wall for making her cry.

"No," I hissed under my breath, "I will not allow myself to feel things toward this human. I must find Inuyasha and his wench. The sooner Megan is gone, the sooner I can forget."


	8. numb

Chapter 8: Numb

Megan's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to find Rin lying next to me, watching me.

"You sleep a long time," she smiled and rolled off the bed.

"What time is it?" I moaned.

"The sun has already risen Megan! Lets go pick flowers!"

I looked at my watch…6 am…Argh.

I crawled out of bed and put my hair up in a sloppy bun and changed quickly into a plain blue kimono.

The Rin and I ran down the halls and into the garden.

Well actually she ran, but she dragged me along for the ride.

When we got into the garden I was surprised to see Sesshomaru at the archery range, shooting arrow after arrow.

While Rin went to pick flowers I watched him from behind. I hadn't forgotten last night though, so I kept my distance.

He hit just off the center of the target.

He was pretty good.

As I watched he let go of the bow and the string came back and hit him across the arm, causing it to redden.

Ouch, that would a bruise later.

"Keep your elbow tucked in, then the bow won't hit your arm when you let go," I said softly but I knew he heard me.

He turned around quickly to look at me.

"What do you know about archery?" he asked.

I smiled softly.

"I have been doing archery for the past three years back in my time," I said.

He walked up to me.

Right into my personal space I might add.

I guess he thinks that its intimidating.

Ha, so not.

He smelled good though. Like rain.

Ahh! SHUT UP!

He handed me the bow and two arrows.

"Shoot," he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow, "and if I don't want to?"

He leaned in close to me so that our faces were only inches apart, "Shoot. Then I will shoot. Whoever gets closest to the center wins and gets to choose lunch."

I tried not to laugh. Lunch? What the hell was that?

Oh well, it was a competition that I wasn't about to turn down.

"You got yourself a deal," I said and held out my hand for him to shake.

He stared at it as if he had never seen a hand before.

I felt my face flush with irritation, "Oh right I forgot. Wouldn't want you precious hands to come into contact with a disgusting human now would we?"

I started to walk by him when he suddenly grasped my hand in a firm shake.

This time it was my turn to stare.

He was touching me…

His hands were a lot bigger then mine but they were surprisingly soft, for a guys I mean.

I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with a smug smirk on his face. After a few more seconds he pulled away and I went to the line to take my first shot.

Making sure that I was calm I lined up my shot, and released. It hit a few inches away from the center.

Sesshomaru took aim and when he released his arrow struck about an inch from the middle.

Shit, I was losing.

I noticed that Rin was watching from the sidelines. So I called her over and whispered something into her ear. Then I took my last shot. It hit dead center.

I smirked.

Let's see him beat that!

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by my bull's-eye and lined up to take the shot.

The second he released Rin screamed in her high pitched voice, causing Sesshomaru to lose concentration and his arrow to go off course and miss the target completely.

Sesshomaru's POV

That wench cheated.

I turned around and glared at her.

"You cheated," I stated, "that's against the rules."

She smiled innocently up at me.

"Well you didn't exactly set up any rules, so technically I didn't cheat at all!" she smiled and handed me the bow.

"We want ramen for lunch please," she smiled.

The she and Rin grasped hands and continued to pick flowers.

And I couldn't help but actually smile a little.

Megan's POV

Am I crazy or did I just see Sesshomaru smile out of the corner of my eye?

I must be delusional.

I felt a small tickle in the back of my throat and I sneezed.

"Bless you!" Rin smiled.

I smiled back at her.

Suddenly a horn sounded from the south tower and Rin looked at Sesshomaru with a scared look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He sniffed the air for a moment, "Demons from the North. They having been trying to take over my land for years. This is just another weak attempt."

"You mean that we are under attack?" I felt my heart rate start to rise.

He simply nodded.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "go to your room and get what ever supplies you need. Then go and hide with Megan until I come to get you."

She nodded and set the flowers she had picked on the ground.

How the hell could she be so calm? I was freaking out here!

I felt something rest on my shoulder and when I looked I was surprised to see Sesshomaru's hand resting there. In his other hand was a bow and a quiver of arrows. He handed then to me.

"Protect her," he said softly.

Then he went to greet the intrusion.

I grabbed Rin's hand and we quickly went to her room. She grabbed a few toys, a blanket, and an extra kimono.

When we went into my room I grabbed my backpack full of my stuff and a blanket.

I could hear screaming from the village and I couldn't help but go to my window and look.

The whole village was under attack. I could see hideous demons chasing and killing the women and children while the men tried to fight the demon off.

I noticed close to the castle wall a small child about Rin's age was crying and running from a large creature. It looked like a cat.

Ignoring Rin's cries for me to come quickly I took my bow and arrow. Aiming for the cat demon I took aim and shot. It hit it in the leg and it fell to the ground screaming. When it realized what hit it, it looked straight up at me.

Oh shit.

It started to yell to some other demons who staring running toward the castle.

Once again. Oh shit.

"Rin hurry!" I yelled.

She knew the way a lot better then I did so she ran ahead of me.

Suddenly I heard one of the maids screaming and the sound other large footsteps running toward us.

They had gotten in.

Where the hell was Sesshomaru?

Rin stopped in front of a small tapestry and lifted it up to reveal a door. She climbed inside. It was a small place, there was no way that the both of us were going to fit.

Ignoring her screams for me to get in I kissed her cheek and then sealed the little door.

I had to protect her.

One demon came around the corner sniffing the air. When it saw me it smirked and charged.

I shot an arrow at it and got it between the eyes. It fell to the floor dead.

After killing off a few more I started to relax a bit. Maybe that was it?

Ha so not.

A snake like demon slithered around the corner and hissed at me. I went for another arrow, but I felt nothing in the quiver.

Oh crap!

The demon saw the panic in my eyes and charged at me.

Seeing a sword hung on the wall I grabbed it. Wow it was heavy!

I had never used a sword before but I knew the basic idea of it. Swing and hope to hit something.

I swung at the demon as it went at me and caught the edge of its hide with the blade. It hissed as its black blood began to drip onto the floor.

I apologize in advance to the care taking staff.

It came at me again, knocking the sword from my hand.

That cannot be good…

I didn't even have a chance to blink before it came at me once last time. I screamed as it bit into my side. My whole body went numb as I crumpled to the floor.

Everything started to blur.

But I saw a figure running toward me with blood red eyes. It grabbed the snaked by the neck and tore it to pieces before my very eyes. The blood from the demon left specks on the figures pale face.

I noticed a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

Sesshomaru.

And then all I saw was black.

Sesshomaru's POV

The village had been easy enough to clear out. The demons from the north were weak, but persistent. I could hear one of the maids screaming inside.

How dare those fools even think to enter my home.

Running into the castle I killed a dozen of them off but missed a few that ran down a corner were Rin and Megan were hiding.

I felt my eyes turn red as I ran after them.

Just as I turned the corner I heard a scream the made my blood run cold.

It was Megan. She was screaming in pain…

I growled as I turned the corner to see her fall to the floor, a snake demon's teeth sinking into her side. Her bow and quiver had fallen from her hands and a sword lay a few meters away.

Grabbing the snake and making it release her I clenched it around the neck, watching it squirm.

How dare it touch her.

How dare it hurt her.

I tore it to pieces, ignoring the blood that fell on my face.

I caught her right before her head hit the floor and I cradled her in my arms.

Why did I feel so numb when she was hurt?

Was I falling for this human? Or had I been poisoned by the snaked venom as well?

I could hear Rin's little hands beating on the door, begging to be let out. I opened it and she jumped out, dried tears on her cheeks. When she saw Megan fresh ones form in her eyes.

"What happened to my sister?" she whimpered, "is she dead?"

I shook my head, "No. she just needs to rest."

At least I hope that's all she needs.


	9. Healing

Chapter 9: Healing

Sesshomaru's POV

I stood outside her room while the village priestess dressed her wounds. Rin sat on the floor beside me, playing with one of her dolls, pretending the doll was sick and she was healing it.

I couldn't understand how she could remain so calm when Megan could be on the brink of death.

I couldn't understand how in these past few days I had felt things I haven't felt in years.

The door opened and the priestess walked out, her face looked distressed.

"How is she?" I asked softly and Rin stopped playing to look up.

The woman shook her head, "The wound is deep and the poison is strong. I used every spell I could and extracted as much poison as possible but she isn't responding to anything. She is strange. Most humans would be dead by now, but for some reason she insists on hanging on."

I nodded, "you may go now priestess. I will call for you if needed."

After she left I sent Rin to go and play in her room.

I looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was watching me, then I went into Megan's room. I closed the door silently and walked to her bedside. Pulling up a chair that the priestess had sat in, I sat in it and looked down and the unconscious girl.

She was paler then usual and her hair spilled around her like a fan. Her breath was raged and harsh.

"The priestess tried everything," I whispered to myself, "unless…"

I looked down at the Tensaiga (spelling?) that was fastened to my hip. My father had left two swords after his death. My half-breed brother had gotten the sword of destruction, Tetsiga (spelling?). While I was left with this useless sword. It would not kill, but only heal.

Perhaps it will help Megan.

I slowly pulled the sword from its sheath and concentrating on healing her.

A small demon invisible to the human eye was resting on her chest, looking at her face with malice. I smirked and with a single swipe, killed the demon.

Almost instantly the color came back to her cheeks and her breathing became more steady.

I waited.

Nothing.

She did not wake up.

When I had saved Rin she had woken up almost instantly. Surly Megan was stronger then a child, then why was she not waking?

I leaned in closer to her to listen to her breathing.

She smelled good. Like vanilla.

I found myself closing my eyes and inhaling her sent deeply. It was almost calming.

When I opened my eyes again I was startled to find myself staring into her green eyes, centimeters from her face.

I could feel her face turn red and her heart race increase rapidly. Or was it me?

Move back Sesshomaru. Pretend as if it didn't happen.

And yet I didn't.

I couldn't seem to be able to move away from her.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" she asked softly, "I don't mean to be rude but… what the hell are you doing?"

"Checking your breathing," I said dumbly.

"Well, as you can see I am breathing fine. So you can probably get out of my personal space now."

I straightened up immediately. Not wanting her to see my face redden I turned from her and left the room.

MEGAN'S POV

I remember passing out, but that was it. Suddenly I felt as though I was relieved of this pressure and I slowly opened my eyes.

Well, you can imagine my shock when I woke up to find Sesshomaru a few centimeters from my face!

I thought he was going to kiss me…his eyes were closed and everything…

Maybe he thought I was sleeping beauty and I was under a spell. A spell that could only be broken by true loves first kiss.

Wow. I so blame my parents for reading those stupid fairytales to me when I was a kid…

Anyway…

When he stood up and left I felt… disappointed.

Why?

Had I actually wanted him to kiss me?

Sure he had saved my life… twice now… maybe more I can't remember. But still he hasn't exactly been all that nice to me either.

I took one of the pillows are tried to smother myself… maybe then all of these stupid thoughts would go away!

When I emerged from my pillow I tried to get out of bed.

BIG mistake!

I held back a scream as my side began to burn like fire. Least to say I fell out of the bed from the pain. Falling caused even more pain and this time I actually let out a little scream.

"Fuck! OWW!" I yelled as a small tear fell down my cheek.

Suddenly, I wasn't on the ground, but I someone's arms.

Sesshomaru.

Should have guessed that one…

He gently set me down on the bed.

"Foolish girl. You should not be moving. Your injury's are too great," he said softly.

"I didn't know that my side hurt THAT bad!" I groaned, "can you pass me my backpack?"

He nodded and handed me my bag. I rifled through it and pulled out my first aid kit. Taking two painkillers I popped them in my mouth and swallowed.

"What was that you just ate?" Sesshomaru asked, "it smelled strongly of drugs."

Wow good nose on that one.

"They are called painkillers. They dull the pain of injuries," I explained.

He sat down in the chair and looked at me.

"How is it that you survived the poison? Any other human would have died instantly."

I shrugged, "I guess 500 hundred years of evolution has strengthened my immune system."

He simply nodded. I wasn't sure if he actually understood but I wasn't about to explain the human body to this guy…

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for saving me," I said softly, "again."

He nodded in acceptance.

There was a long pause where we did nothing but look at each other.

What was he waiting for?

Wait, what was I waiting for? Him to grab me into his arms and kiss me senseless?

Ha, so not.

"How is your side?" he asked after a few more minutes.

I shifted my side a bit under the covers. It stung but the excruciating pain seemed life a dull knife in my side now.

"A little better, the painkillers kick in pretty quickly," I smiled.

He nodded.

Silence.

…silence.

……… silence.

"A messenger came with a letter from Inuyasha this morning," Sesshomaru said softly.

I felt my heart speed up, but not in a good way.

"He has agreed to come in seven days. The messenger took three days to get back so they will arrive in five."

I looked at my hands. They were shaking slightly. Maybe I was just cold…

"I would think you would be more excited, or at least grateful," Sesshomaru added.

I looked up at him, "I am grateful! I appreciate everything you have done for me but… I don't know… I like it here… I was just getting use to it."

"Well then it is best that you leave before you get too use to it," he said standing up.

And then he left.

Jerk.


	10. Waiting

Chapter 10 : Waiting

MEGAN'S POV

Three days had passed and Sesshomaru says that my side is healed enough for me to be able to move.

Thank god. I love Rin with all of my heart but when she sits beside you for three days asking question after question… it can get a little bit annoying.

Putting on a red kimono with black and silver dragons embroidered across the sleeves I went into the garden to think for a little bit. It was already getting late out and I could barley see the sun on the horizon. I watched it as it struggled to give of its last rays of light, and then it disappeared and the moon ruled the night sky once again.

I sat on the edge of the fountain and dipped my hand into the water. The water was chilled and very refreshing against my skin.

My god I needed a bath or something!

Before the attack on the castle Rin's maid had shown me where I could bath. I went down the hallway she had shown me now.

I don't know if you have ever been in a castle at night, but it's kind of creepy. The floor gets twice as cold and every shadow appears as if it is going to jump out at you…

Walking into the hot spring located under a gathering of thick tree I quickly stripped and got in.

God that feels good.

I relaxed against the side and put some conditioner into my hands that I had brought from my backpack. Quickly lathering and rinsing I sunk under the water and sat there for a while. When I emerged from the steamy depths I grabbed my pajamas from my time and got out of the water.

When I was fully dressed and clean I checked my watch… midnight.

Deciding that I would wait for my hair to dry before I went to bed I went to the garden.

When I got there I was surprised to find that I wasn't alone.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking up at the statue of his mother.

He probably wants to be alone right now…so if I just turn around slowly and…

"Megan," his voice was soft but clear in the night air.

Caught. Damn it.

I turned around and smiled slightly.

"Come, sit," he gestured to the space beside him.

Nodding I sat beside him and looked at him.

Nothing.

I may be stupid but when someone invites me to sit with them I normally expect some sort of conversation…but hey that's just me.

I looked up at the fountain instead.

She really was beautiful, his mother I mean. He looked like her a little bit I guess. Same eyes. Her of course were filled with love and emotion and Sesshomaru's were always cold and distant. He didn't know it, but I have watched him when he is with Rin and I notice that when he is around her his eyes shine with love and adoration. I wonder if he even knows it.

"She was beautiful," I said after a while.

He nodded softly. His eyes flickered with pride for his mother. He loved her.

"Do you mind me asking how she died?" I asked softly.

The look in his eyes instantly vanished.

Oops, my bad…

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories," I looked at him.

He stood up and began to walk away.

Not again!

"Wait!" I called after him and he stopped.

Wow. It worked.

"I may be out of line and everything but… why have you let this effect you so much? When I look at the statue of you, you look so happy. But ever since I met you, you've been so distant. I think the only time I see emotion in your eyes is when you are in battle or when you are with Rin," I bit my lip. Maybe everything I said had been a mistake.

He turned to look at me.

"I am demon lord. I cannot afford to show emotion. I only end up getting hurt," he said blankly.

I felt my chest tighten. He was afraid to get hurt…

"How do you know that you'll get hurt? How do you know that you aren't missing out on something great?"

"What is so great about having weak emotions like love?" he asked his tone growing harsh.

"Because!" I exclaimed, "You can't keep pushing people away Sesshomaru! It's not healthy! I see the way you look at Rin. You love her as if she was your own child, and she loves you! Why do you deny that?"

"Why does it matter to you what I do with my emotions?"

Whoa. He's got me there…

Why did I care?

"I, I care because… well you … I mean…I…I care about you I guess," I said softly.

And I really did.

The next thing I knew, he had pulled me into his arms and embraced me. He held onto me as if he never wanted to let go. I went ridged for a minute, but then I returned the embrace. I couldn't help but let a single tear fall down my cheek.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I embraced her.

I don't know why, but it seemed so right.

She hugged me back and I could smell her tears. I pulled away just enough so that I could see her face. Lifting one of my hands I softly brushed away her tear. Her skin was soft, like a rose petal…

"Don't cry," I said softly, "I hate seeing you cry."

She smiled.

I embraced her again.

I don't know how long we stood there in each others embrace but when I pulled away I was surprised to find her fast asleep. Her head rested against my chest and both of her arms were wrapped around my neck.

Picking her up bridal style I quietly carried her back to her room.

Pulling back the cover I set her down softly and then pulled the covers over her body.

I stray curl had fallen in her face and I brushed it to the side. Before I realized what I was doing I leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Feeling too… well… relaxed to go to sleep I went back into the garden and lay in the grass, looking up at the moon.

A few minutes later I few asleep, the sent of vanilla still teasing my senses.


	11. Accidents will happen!

THIS WILL BE MY FIRST FLUFF CHAPTER THAT I HAVE EVER POSTED ON I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! REVIEW!

Chapter 11: accidents will happen

MEGAN'S POV

I woke up in my bed around seven the next morning. The soft beams of sunlight had already begun to fill the corners of my room.

I looked around me.

God, I have no clue what happened last night…

I was talking with Sesshomaru…we got in a fight…he…oh god… he hugged me…and then…and then…

I looked around me again.

How had I gotten into my bed?

He must have carried me.

Wow, what a guy…

I quickly got out of bed and put on a pale green kimono with evergreen flowers on it. Putting my hair in a sloppy bun, I quietly went across the hall to see if Rin was awake yet. Surprisingly enough she was still curled up under the covers, fast asleep.

"What to do…" I asked myself as I walked aimlessly down the hallway.

A few maids went by me now and then, but still, none of them acknowledged me or made eye contact. Did I have something on my face or what? Sesshomaru must really have them terrified of him…don't know why though…he's not THAT scary.

Deciding to go into the garden to practice some archery I made my way down the East wing. Looking at the tapestries on the walls I noticed what was on them for the first time. Most of them were scenes of battles where a huge white dog was fighting against other gruesome looking demons. Curious, I looked closer and noticed that the white dog had a purple crescent moon on it's head. Identical to Sesshomaru's. Could the dog represent him?

Or is it actually him?

Pondering this thought I walked into the garden entrance. What I saw there made me pause.

It was Sesshomaru.

Lying on the ground with his hands behind his head, fast asleep.

Smiling I approached him, looking down on him.

His face was relaxed and he actually looked relaxed and totally calm.

Like a puppy almost…

I kneeled next to him and tapped him softly. He didn't respond. I tapped him again and he groaned and rolled onto his side.

Laughing softly to myself I leaned into his pointed ear and blew softly.

He turned around quickly to face me.

I didn't back away fast enough and when his head turned his lips met with mine.

I couldn't move… I was kissing Sesshomaru…

Oops! Didn't mean for that to happen!

I should have been disgusted, but I wasn't. Not even close to being disgusted actually. His lips were soft and yet firm. When he started to kiss me back I was in heaven… nothing had ever felt so right. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

Of course it was then that I realized that he was still asleep throughout this whole ordeal.

Figures…

Ahh pull yourself together Megan! This is not good!

But it sure feels good…

SHUT UP! I have to get out of here before he wakes up!

Maybe I can get away without waking him up, I thought, I can pretend like this didn't happen.

…good luck with that…

I started to pull away when I realized that one of his hands was resting on the back of my neck, not allowing me too move.

When the hell did that happen?

He just kept kissing me, and a couldn't help but kiss him back…

Hey! You would too if this hot guy just started kissing you! Admit it!

I knew I had to get away though before he woke up. I'm not stupid… I can see it now… he wakes up, eyes turn red in anger and embarrassment, he points those sharp claws at me, and then tears me into tiny itty bitty pieces.

Not a happy picture.

… although he could wake up and confess his undying love for me…

Ha, me and my fantasy world…

Reaching for his hand I softly untangled it from my hair and placed it on his chest.

His hard, muscular chest that…

Focus Megan, FOCUS!

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips off his and took a much needed breath. I suddenly felt colder then I had when I was in his arms. Ignoring the desire to want to curl up beside him for warmth I got up and ran out of there as fast as I possibly could.

Yeah I know, I am such a coward…

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I opened my eyes to see that the sun had already risen. I haven't slept in this late in years.

What a strange dream I had had. I dreamed that I was kissing Megan, her lips were soft against mine. I had liked it. In my dream I had wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me, needing to be closer. My hand had made its way into her hair and tangled itself within it. Her hair had been so silky, the curls twisted around my figures. Then suddenly the dream ended and I woke up quite flustered and found myself alone in the garden.

I raised a finger and softly touched my lips. They felt warm and swollen.

Confused, I brought my hand away and something caught my eye.

It was a hair.

I examined it closer and I felt my breath catch in my chest.

Caught in one of my nails was a long strand of chestnut curly hair…


	12. Arrival

WOW THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT SESSHOMARU DOES HAVE BOTH OF HIS ARMS! SORRY FO RTHE CONFUSION!

Chapter 12: arrival

MEGAN'S POV

The five days were finally up. Inuyasha and this Kagome were due to arrive at anytime now.

I was so excited!

Wasn't I?

Who the hell am I kidding! I am terrified! What if she takes one look at me and says I'm crazy? What if she isn't really from the future after all?

And most importantly…

What if I didn't want to leave?

I had been thinking about it for the past few days and I feel torn. I have a family in my time who loves me and is probably worried sick about me… and yet… when I am with Sesshomaru and Rin, I feel as if this is truly home to me.

I tried to put the possibility of staying here into pros and cons…

The pros are: I don't really have much of a future back home. I mean, my grades suck, all my teachers have told me at least once that I am a disappointment, and I have no clue what I want to do after high school, if I even graduate that is. Another pro is that I would get to stay in this beautiful castle and live with my new sister Rin and strange and yet desirable hottie Sesshomaru.

And now for the cons… I will miss my family and friends more then anything. I will probably be killed by some kind of creep demon, if not Sesshomaru himself. And most importantly, I will suffer without make up and feminine hygiene products. No joke.

I compared the list.

Oh god I have no clue what to do.

WHY DID HE HAVE TO KISS ME! !

Why did I have to kiss him back and like it!

What the hell am I going to do?

That kiss, wow it had been something…

After Sesshomaru seemed to avoid me at all costs for some reason. He couldn't have know I mean, he was asleep… right?

Who am I kidding…he so knows…and now he hates me… my life is over…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I was startled out of my thought.

"Come in!" I called out.

Jaken entered, "Inuyasha has arrived and is waiting for you in the dining hall."

My hands started to shake. Oh god, this was it.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I sat in my room, staring at the wall.

Inuyasha and his party had arrived. I could smell his half-breed stench, along with his human companions.

Perhaps I should go to the dining hall to support Megan…

But that would mean having to be around her. When ever I walked by her lately my heart seemed to climb into my throat. I knew that she would someday leave me, and I guess part of me didn't want her to. Luckily it was just my heart that felt that way…that could be overpowered easily enough if I concentrated…

"The sooner she leaves, the better," I told my self.

But even my own voice was filled with doubt.

MEGAN'S POV

I entered the dining hall to see six figures sitting at the table. A girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail was wearing what looked like black spandex with armor. At her side was a giant boomerang. Weird.

On her lap was a cat. But this cat had two tails.

Beside the girl was a man in deep purple robes. His short black hair was tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He carried with him a long staff with big gold hoops on the top that jingled when it moved.

Beside him was another guy. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but his eyes were bright with emotion. He had white dog ear on top of a head of long silver hair. His clawed fingers tapped impatiently on the table.

Beside him was a very pretty girl. She had long raven hair and deep brown eyes. She was smiling down at a little fox demon in her lap. The thing that shocked me most about her was her clothes. She wore a short green skirt and a white and green sailor looking shirt. It looked like a school uniform.

She must be Kagome.

The man in purple robes noticed me first and his violet eyes shone with interest.

He got up from the table and knelt in front of me, taking my hand.

Wow. Creepy little bugger.

"My lady," he said smiling brightly, "you are a rare beauty in such a desolate castle! Would you be so kind as to bear my children?"

The girl with the boomerang raised her fist to smack him, but I beat her to it. Balling my hands into fists I socked him right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"The nerve!" I scowled as I sat across from the group.

They all looked at me in surprise as the man sat back in his chair, holding his jaw.

I looked at the girl in the short skirt, "Are you Kagome?"

She nodded, "The man you just hit was Miroku, a monk surprisingly enough. The girl beside him is my best friend Sango, a demon slayer. Her cat's name is Kilala. This little cutie on my lap is Shippo. And the guy sitting beside me is Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru's brother," I said.

"Where the hell is he anyway? And why the hell are we here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Didn't he explain it in his letter?" I asked surprised.

Kagome shook her head, "he just asked us to come, and that it wasn't hostile, but personal."

"Well he summoned you hear because of me," I began as I stared down at my hands, "You see, I need your help Kagome."

That sure got their attention. All eyes were glued to me, even the cat's.

"I'm not from around here. I'm from the future, the year 2005 to be exact. From Victoria, B.C., Canada. I was on a camping trip with my class when it started to rain. I fell and was knocked out and when I woke up I was here. Sesshomaru found me and took me in."

Silence.

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

Then Kagome smiled, "I believe you."

The others didn't seemed as convinced, especially Inuyasha. He just glared at the air as if it was the enemy…

"Kagome herself is form your time as well," Miroku said.

I beamed, "How did you get here? Are you able to get back? How?"

She laughed, "slow down. I came here a few years ago. I fell through the well in my family shrine. In our time I live in Japan. I am able to travel back and forth through time using the well."

"Do you think that it would work for me?" I asked.

Her face fell, "I don't know. So far only Inuyasha and I have been able to go through the well."

Shit.

"Who are you?" Sango asked skeptically, "how do we know that you aren't some demon trying to trick us?"

I smiled, "I'll be right back!"

When I came back into the hall I had my back pack with me. I dumped out it's contents onto the table.

"My name is Megan Evan's. if this isn't enough to prove to you that I am from the future then you can believe what you want about me."

Kagome inspected each item carefully. The make-up, the toothpaste, my clothes, and even the trail mix…

"She's telling the truth," she said after a few minutes.

"So," I said, "can you guys help me out?"

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I hid just outside the door to the dining hall, listening to the conversation. They believed her and now they were planning to take her with them back to the well.

So she could go home.

I couldn't listen anymore.

I turned and stormed back to my room.

I hated to admit it, even in my head. But I didn't want her to leave…


	13. home again?

Chapter 13: home again?

MEGAN'S POV

They were waiting for me. Inuyasha and his friends I mean. They had agreed to take me to Kagome's well to see if I could finally go home.

But I wasn't ready to go yet…for two reasons…

1. I hadn't said goodbye to Sesshomaru yet

2. Rin refused to let go of my leg…

"Rin, you have to let go!" I said, trying to shake her off of me as I rushed all over the castle looking for the demon Lord.

"But I don't want you to go!" she wailed, "If you go then Rin will be all alone!"

I stopped and stroked her hair.

"Rin. You will never be alone. Even if I go you will still have Sesshomaru, you will always have him," I promised her.

"He doesn't play games with me like you do!" she cried.

She let go of my leg to wipe the tears out of her eyes. I took that moment to scoop her into my arms and give her a comforting hug.

I felt torn in two. I wanted to stay here with Rin more then anything and watch her grow up as the big sister figure. But back in my time I had a sister that would probably be worried about me, and I didn't want to miss out on her growing up either.

Why can't I have them both! This is so not fair!

"I love you Rin," I whispered in her ear, "You are like a sister to me and I will never forget you no matter what!"

She sniffed and looked at me, her big brown eyes were red and puffy, "Promise?"

I gave her my biggest smile, "I promise."

She smiled back at me. "Did you say goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru yet?"

I shook my head, "do you know where he is?"

She brought her finger to her chin and tapped it as she thought.

"He is most likely in library," she said.

With one last hug I went off to search for him.

Locating the library is a lot harder then I thought that it would be! So many doors…

I did find it though. When I opened the doors I was shocked to find three floors of shelves filled with books and parchments.

Of course he had to be ALL the way up on the top. I could see his tall figure leaning up against a bookcase, flipping through the pages of some random book.

"Sesshomaru!" I called up to him.

He immediately looked down at me as if asking me with his eyes 'what'?

"Come down for a minute would you?"

Now like any normal person, I expected him to take the stairs. So excuse me for being a little shocked when he suddenly jumped over the railing.

Suicide!

My eyes widened in surprise when he landed softly beside me, not a hair out of place.

…damn his hair!…may it and its niceness burn in hell for all off eternity!

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving with Inuyasha to go to the well. Kagome uses it to--"

"I know."

"Oh."

Had he been listening in on our conversation?

Somehow that just so would not surprise me…

Men! It didn't matter what era you were in! They are always so nosy!

After a long period of extreme awkward silence he decided to speak.

"Are you not leaving now?" he asked.

My cheeks flushed, "well you could at least say goodbye," I mumbled.

"Have a good trip," he smirked.

The nerve of that little… ARGH.

Ignoring the strong desire to punch him for being so insensitive I just turned and walked out of the door.

"Good bye Sesshomaru," I whispered once I was out the door, "I'll miss you. Always."

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I watched her go. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat as she slowly left me alone. Just as I turned around I heard something. Something that was so quite I could barley hear it. Using my demon instincts I listened closely.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru, I'll miss you. Always."

I clenched my fists.

I thought that by having her leave my heart could go back to being stone cold.

I didn't realize that by leaving…she would be taking my heart with her.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Attempt

Chapter 14: attempt

MEGAN'S POV

We had already been traveling for two days. It seemed like the closer we got to the well, the more I wanted to turn and run all the back to Sesshomaru's castle.

While we walked Kagome and Sango tried to start conversations with me but I just kept my answers short. Inuyasha, I could tell, was getting frustrated with me.

"Why the hell are you being so rude wench!" he yelled at me, "We are doing you a stinking favor here and you are being just rude!"

I couldn't help it. I started to cry.

He was right, I was a jerk.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Sit!"

The rosary around his neck glowed and then he went plummeting to the ground.

Kagome wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry he's such a jerk."

I shook my head, "It's not him. He's right I am a jerk. It's just…"

Miroku handed me a handkerchief and I wiped away some of my tears.

"It's just what?" Sango asked softly.

"He never said goodbye," I whispered softly, "When I left I was mad at him. And now I'll never see him again."

"Who never said goodbye?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," I replied.

They all gasped.

What? Did I swear or something? What's with the gasps?

Inuyasha looked taken aback, "You mean you actually care about what that jerk does?"

"Hey! Don't call him that he is NOT a jerk!" I yelled in Sesshomaru's defense, "Ok, he may be cold at times but he has always been good too me!…well, almost always."

Miroku smirked as he put his arm around Sango's waist, "So you have fallen in love with him then?"

Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer.

I didn't know what to say.

Did I love him?

I pictured his face in my mind. His cold eyes looked at me with a hidden emotion that I only saw when he looked at me. His silver hair blew softly across his soft cheeks. One of the hairs stuck to his lips. I remembered our kiss and a shiver went through me.

Oh god.

I did love him…

But how did he feel about me?

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Rin, Jaken and I were sitting at the table, eating in silence.

Rin's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She hadn't touched her food yet, she merely poked at it and moved it around her plate while sighing.

Even Jaken wasn't his big mouthed self tonight. He ate his food at least, but they were small forced bites. After a few mouthfuls he gave up and pushed his plate to the side.

"Rin, eat your food," I said quietly.

"No."

I looked up at her in shock.

Had she just said no to me? She had never before shown defiance with me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, setting my cup on the table and looking at her.

She raised her small head to me. New tears filled her eyes and she had a scowl on her face.

"You let Megan leave!" she yelled and for once I was speechless, "She was my big sister and you just let her go! I love her and I know that you do too!"

"Rin, that is ridiculous, I --"

"I saw you kissing her!" she yelled.

They room went so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop from the other end of the castle. Jaken had turned white an immediately passed out cold.

So it hadn't been a dream? I had thought that maybe the hair had be coincidence but…it had been real? My chest tightened and for the first time in my life I felt guilty and a loss that I couldn't describe. It felt as though my heart was rotting away within me.

Rin was right.

I had let her go.

"The day she left she came running out of the library looking very sad!" Rin continued, "I know you said something mean to her! She cried and cried the whole time she packed to leave!"

Rin stopped talking and broke down into tears.

I wanted to kill myself, come back to life, and kill myself again for making her cry.

Standing up I went around the table and took the sobbing child into my arms. I pulled her close to my chest and stroked her hair as she cried.

I don't know how long we just sat there, Rin in my arms. It felt good to hold her, to comfort her. It felt good to care.

A few minutes later I looked down to see that Rin was fast asleep.

Taking her to her room and tucking her into bed I kissed her softly on the forehead.

Then I left to find Jaken.

He was still in the dining room, but by now he had woken up.

"What is it my Lord?" he asked as I walked in.

"Take care of Rin. I will be gone for the next week."

Jaken nodded, "What do you intend to do my Lord?"

"I'm going to go and make things right," I said softly.

MEGAN'S POV

"You love Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, "how could you love him! He's a total ass!"

Ignoring that last comment I said, "What's so wrong about that?"

"It's impossible! That guy doesn't have feelings! He doesn't love you back you know!" Inuyasha countered.

I felt as though a knife had just pierced my heart. How could he say that?

I looked at Kagome for reassurance that nothing he was saying was true, but she just looked at me sadly. When I looked at the other they all had the same look on their faces.

They were right… who was I kidding? How could he love someone like me?

I bowed my head in defeat, "What do I do?" I asked softly.

Kagome sighed, "Go home. You have a life back in our time, don't give it up for him."

My heart lurched at the thought. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with him.

But what choice did I have? I didn't belong here.

"How much farther to the well?" I asked, drying my tears.

"A little less then an hour away. We should be there by nightfall," Kagome said.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Using my tail as a cloud like transportation I scanned the ground for any sign of her.

"She must be getting close. They have a two day head start." I said to myself.

Willing myself to go faster I raced across the sky.

I had to find her.

I had to get to her in time to tell her the truth…

But I was running out of time.

MEGAN'S POV

I looked across the clearing at the well that would take me home. It looked like a normal enough well I guess. There was some over grown roots that twisted around it, but otherwise it was just wood.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled, "There is no way that I am giving her a jewel shard!"

"Inuyasha! She needs it to get through the well!" Kagome yelled back.

"No!"

"Don't make me say it!" she threatened.

Inuyasha shrunk back, not wanting to have to kiss the ground again.

He growled in defeat and handed Kagome a shard, "Fine."

Kagome smiled and stood beside me. She handed me a small shard of a pink jewel.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's a piece of the shikon jewel," she explained, "It will allow you to pass through the other side of the well. When you get to the other side, just leave it by the well and I will get it later."

I nodded and approached the well. I looked down into it. I couldn't see the bottom, it was deep.

Looking back at the others I waved softly and then sat on the edge of the well, prepared to take the jump.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I could smell her. She was close. Just a few more minutes…

MEGAN'S POV

Taking a deep breath and grasping the jewel tightly, I closed my eyes…

And jumped.


	15. Home in your arms

THIS IS GOING OT BE THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE!

Chapter 15: Home in your arms

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I ran into the clearing just as Inuyasha and his companions turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru," Sango said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Where is Megan?" I asked.

They were all silent, none of them willing to tell me the truth.

"She's gone, thanks to you," Inuyasha finally said.

I growled, "And what is that supposed to mean little brother?"

"To drove her away! She loved you and you drover her away!" he yelled.

I was silent. There was nothing that I could say. He was right. I had driven her away. I was too late.

Clenching my fists I turned and leaped into the air, eager to get as far away from them as possible. When I was determined that they wouldn't follow at sat at the top of a tree and did something I hadn't done since my mother's death.

I cried.

I was surprised when I felt the first tear trickle down my cheek. But I didn't try to stop them from coming.

I had lost her. The only women I had ever loved and she was gone forever. I had never gotten the chance to tell her how I feel.

MEGAN'S POV

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the most beautiful night sky I had ever seen. The moon was a sliver of light surrounded by thousands of stars.

When I leaned up my head throbbed and I remembered where I was. I was in the well, back in my own time.

Looking up I found a vine that looked strong enough to climb up.

A vine? That's weird.

After a few minutes of forced labor I finally hoisted myself over the edge and fell to the grass.

Grass? What the hell?

I looked around me. Everything was pitch black but I could still make out the silhouette of a forest.

"It didn't work," I whispered.

I must have hit the bottom of the well and gone unconscious. That would explain why my head hurt so much.

Tears filled my eyes.

How could it not work? I had the jewel…the jewel. Where was it?

Looking into my hand I saw that it was still there.

"Worthless piece of shit."

What was I going to do? I was stuck in a time that didn't want me. I couldn't stay here. I had no reason too! Sesshomaru didn't care so what was the point? At least in my time I could have gotten therapy until I believed that this had all been a dream…

But now I was stuck in the messed up reality.

I cried harder.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Salt. I could smell salt.

Salt from someone crying nearby.

"Megan," I whispered and jumped to my feet.

Just as I turned back towards the well it began to rain.

Great.

MEGAN'S POV

You have got to be kidding me!

As if my life isn't messed up enough! Now mother nature has to be against me and make it rain!

Someone shoot me, please.

Not caring anymore, I just sat in the rain, resting my head on my knees.

I didn't hear anyone approach. Not until the rain seemed to hit something other then myself.

When I looked up I was shocked to see…

"Sesshomaru," I whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," he said.

"It didn't work. I couldn't get through the well and now I'm stuck here!"

He knelt in front of me and lifted my face with his hand. My heart beat started to beat ten times faster.

"Come back to the castle," he said softly, "you are going to catch your death out here."

I knocked his hand away and stood up, "Why do you care?" I yelled.

He just looked at me, rain dripping from his soaked hair.

Wow he looked good wet…

THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

How dare he come when I was busy feeling sorry for myself! How dare he come and make emotions rush through me when I swore that I would never feel them for him again. How dare he care!

I started to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I smacked his hand, "Don' touch me!" I said as more tears fell down my face, mixing with the rain.

But he didn't listen, he placed both of his hands on either side on my face and made me look at him.

"Why did you come?" I said, venom dripping from my voice.

"Because I love you," he said simply.

Then he placed his lips against mine.

That's a pretty good reason…I guess…

His kiss was filled with so much emotion that I would have stumbled if he hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His kiss was filled with love, passion, relief, and guilt.

Instantly forgetting why I was so mad at him I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Pulling back for breath I whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

And then we were kissing again, the rain falling on our heads.

It was at that moment that I knew where I belonged. I belong right here, in his arms.

And I would forever stay there.

FIN

THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING! I ASK THAT YOU REVIEW ONE LAST TIME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY!

MUCH LOVE


End file.
